This invention relates to window constructions.
Norwegian Patent 172,506 discloses a side-hinged, 180 degrees rotatable window, where a window casement is pivotably mounted about a first vertical axis at one upper corner of the window casement via a first pivot pin in an upper carriage-forming guide component, which is displaceable in a first horizontal guide in an associated window frame, and at one lower corner via a second pivot pin in a lower guide component, which is displaceable in a second horizontal, lower guide in the window frame. The window casement is also pivotably mounted approximately at its center axis about a second vertical axis, at one end of an upper and lower support or pivot arm, the opposite end of which is pivotably mounted about a third vertical axis at an associated corner of the window frame, where the carriage-forming guide component is adapted to support the window casement in a suspended condition via a support head at the upper end of a stem portion of the first pivot pin.
In a window of the afore-mentioned kind, the weight of the window casement will be transferred to a substantial degree along the first pivotal axis of the window casement via the upper window casement corner by means of the carriage-forming guide component in the window frame, while the window casement is held in place in an intended vertical position via the second pivotal axis by means of the upper and the lower pivot arm, which are both pivotably mounted at the one end at the vertical center axis of the window casement and at the other end at one vertical frame portion of the window casement. The other lower corner of the window casement at the first pivotal axis serves essentially to correct the position of the window casement, so that the window casement is held in place in a vertical position, without absorbing the weight loading and substantially with minimal supporting effect. It is an advantage that the lower guide component and the associated lower guide can be designed in a simple manner--without having to absorb any weight loading or any decisive controlling effect--so that, in practice the lower guide component does not play any significant role in the mode of operation of the window even if the lower guide should become choked with dust or other foreign bodies in the ventilation position or during use of the window.
By the very fact that the window casement is suspended with the weight loading from the window casement to the window frame at one upper corner of the window casement, it is of considerable importance that the carriage-forming guide component at one, upper corner of the window casement can be displaced relatively unhindered forwards and backwards along the horizontal guide. The support pin is preferably rigidly fastened to the casement, so that the support pin and associated support head will be moved correspondingly to the window casement. Even a relatively moderate outward pivoting angle for the first pivotal axis of the window casement--for example the cause of a certain free outward pivoting of the window casement at its lower corner at the first pivotal axis relative to the window frame--can result in an unsatisfactory rocking about of the carriage and a wedging of the carriage following from this in the associated horizontal guide in the window frame. Correspondingly, even a small constructional inaccuracy between the center line of the support pin and the center of the pivotal movement will produce a forced pivoting about of the carriage and wedging of the latter in the associated guide.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to avoid jamming of a pivotally mounted window casement during a pivoting movement in a window frame.
It is another object of the invention to permit an unhindered forward and backward movement of a guide carriage for a pivotally mounted window casement in a horizontally disposed guide of a window frame.
It is another object of the invention to compensate for small constructional inaccuracies between the centerline of a support pin on a window casement and a carriage receiving the pin in weight supporting manner during travel of the carriage along a guide in a window frame.
Briefly, the invention provides a window construction comprising a window frame, a window casement mounted in the frame and a pair of horizontally disposed support arms. Each of the support arms is pivotally secured at one end to the window frame on a first vertical axis and pivotally secured at an opposite end to the window casement on a second vertical axis disposed in a mid-area of the window casement. The arms are also disposed on opposite sides of the casement, that is, at the top and bottom of the casement, in order to permit pivoting of the casement about the second vertical axis, for example, through 180.degree..
In addition, the window frame has a horizontally disposed guide in an upper side thereof while a carriage disposed in the guide to move along the guide during pivoting of the casement about the second axis. This carriage includes a support member having a vertically disposed bore and a part-spherical seat concentric to the bore as well as plurality of wheels supporting the support member for movement along the guide in the window frame. A pivot pin is secured to the casement and passes through the bore of the support member of the carriage. This pin also has a part spherically shaped head pivotally mounted on the seat of a support member for supporting the casement from the carriage and, thus, the guide of the window frame during movement of the carriage along the guide.
The window frame also has a horizontally disposed rail on a lower side, that is, the bottom side which cooperates with a guide member on the window casement to guide the casement within the frame during pivoting about the second axis. To this end, the guide member is rotatably mounted in the casement and has a depending support member on one side of the rail on the window frame and a depending roller which engages on an opposite side of the rail for guiding the casement along the rail during pivoting of the casement about the axis at the mid-area of the casement.
The pivot pin which is secured to the casement at the upper end and the support member at the lower end of the casement are mounted on a third vertical axis which is spaced from the axes of the ends of the support arms. This third axis is located at a corner of the window frame.
In accordance with the invention, the bore in the support member of the carriage has a diameter greater than the diameter of the pivot pin which passes therethrough and less than the outer diameter of the part spherical seat.
Achieved according to the invention is that within permitted, limited pivotal movements of the first pivotal axis of the window casement, the carriage-forming guide means can be ensured corresponding relative movements relative to the support pin and its support head immediately a need arises for this. One can ensure that the relative pivotal movements between the carriage-forming guide means and the support pin and its head take place in a region which lies tightly up to the center of the carriage-forming means, but nevertheless not more tightly up to this center than that a controlled movement of the carriage can still be guaranteed relative to the support pin and relative to the horizontal guide, controlled by the weight loading from the window casement.
It is preferred that the pivot bearing-forming seat, which is formed in a cavity internally in the carriage-forming guide means, together with the adjacent vertical bore are arranged tightly up to the wheels of the guide means.
By arranging both the seat and the bore relatively tightly up to the wheels of the guide means, an easy pivoting about of the guide means with associated wheels can be ensured relative to the support pin and associated support head, so that the guide means can be held in place in the intended support position in the associated guide during any displacement of the window casement. In practice, however, sufficient material around the seat and the bore is ensured, but nevertheless not more material than that which is necessary for reasons of strength. At the same time, a carriage having minimal dimensions can be ensured which is easy to fit into the horizontal guide in the window frame.